A Whole New World
by RedScarsx3
Summary: These dreams seem so real.. I feel like something's missing like.. I've lost something or.. someone. " Boy, was he right. Can a certain someone show Alvin a world he's never known? Or can Eleanor?
1. Broken Lives

**A Whole New World**

_{Chapter One; Broken Lives.}_

_" NO! " the panicked voice came from a small boy to at least be seven or eight years old he sat nuzzled up in the far corner of a small room, his tear stained cheeks began to wet again as tears flowed through his eyes once more. The boy continued his screaming and yelling, as he pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs securely._

_" Please! Don't do this! " The boy screeched as one of his arms attempted to reach out to the woman that stood before him, there in her arms was another boy one who seemed to be unconscious. The woman laughed at the boy on the floor, as she spit out her cigarette and walked out the door the other boy in her hands._

_The boy watched the woman leave in shock, as flames of fire arose from the ground. The boy began to choke on his tears, as he sat up from the ground looking around anxiously, his hazel eye's finally landed on what he had been looking for._

_" Oh no! " The boy began to shake his brother that laid on the floor, his tears finally seized to fall as the boy picked up his brother and ran out of the small room. Picture's of his once happy family flying vigorously around the room, as the flames became more stronger destroying everything in their path._

Alvin shifted awake as beads of sweat trickled down his forehead, he gulped and looked around his surroundings. _Not much to look at it.. _he thought, as he pushed himself up on his elbows. He was in the middle of a ditch, five large boxes scattered around him he was occupying one as well, some tattered blankets were inside of the boxes for warmth, a few bags of chips crumpled on the pavement beneath him, and a few small signs that read ' Homeless, Spare Some Change? ' or ' Money For A Good Cause. '

The red clad chipmunk stood up, he didnt have the option of changing seeing as he slept and awoke with the same clothes. He whore a plain white T-shirt, blue jeans that were lose showing off his red boxers, blue sneakers, and a red baseball cap that never seemed to leave the chipmunk's head. He dusted himself off, no use in getting rid of the untouchable dirt that covered his clothing.

He sighed, and threw his hands over his head. " Eleanor! " he screeched as he hands, flapped around his head. A small chipette with long blond hair that hung below her shoulders with a green head band, a white tank top and a green mini skirt with ruffles at the bottom, white tights that were ripped and torn, and plain black sandals.

" What now, Al.." The blonde chippette stared at the messy wet hair, blood shot eyes, and beads of sweet on the chipmunks cheeks. " Another dream? " she asked simply.

Alvin only nodded, Eleanor was in a few words, his_ best friend _she was there for the time his adoptive mother kicked him out of the house, when a girl manipulated him pretending he had gotten her pregnant when the baby was never his, and when he simply just needed her.

He _loved _her, well.. as a friend of course.

That's how it was suppose to be, _right?_

_" _Al-viiin! " Alvin's head snapped back to reality, which was of course Eleanor screaming her lungs off. He groaned, and held up his hand dismissing her tirade of how he never listened to her and _blah blah blah blah.._

_" _Oh, I know you do not just give me the hand! " Eleanor barked as she swung her hair over her shoulder, glaring at the red clad chipmunk.

" Oh ellie, you know I love you giiirl. " he winked and walked past the still glaring blonde, he picked up one of the cardboard signs. " But we gotta get to work if we wanna any dinner tonight. " _Good save, _the chipmunk complimented himself mentally.

Eleanor sighed, and as well picked up another cardboard sign she looked at it, leaving her eyes wander over the words '_ Homeless '_she never thought her mother would ever kick her out, she stifled back a whimper. And nodded a sad smile propped on her lips, as the two went to work on earning money for food and civilization.

Alvin hurried to a car that had honked for him, he snatched the money and thanked him quickly taking his position once more on the sidewalk holding up his plea for money. He sighed, he knew Eleanor was sensitive on the subject of being homeless so talking to her about this was off limits. But he somehow could not stop thinking of his adoptive mother... How could she have been so cruel?

His thoughts were interrupted by a few images of his dream he had been so frightened of for months, he had seen the damn dream every night for six months straight, the house seemed so familiar, the dream felt so real.. But at last it was just a dream, but Alvin couldn't help but to think if dreams ever came close to being reality.

Was it possible that this dream was a.. _memory?_

BEEP! Alvin's head whirled around to a car window rolling down, a hand propped up with a few dollar bills clammed in the sweaty palm, he sighed and ran toward the car before the light turned green.

Alvin thanked the woman, and quickly ran back to his post as the cars hit the gas and procedded forward. Eleanor was working on the street next to him, he missed her when she was far from him when he was _alone_, but that also gave him time to think.

Which he happened to do quite often now a days.

Alvin's thoughts were once again put on hold as a hand tapped his shoulder gently, he turned slightly to his left and grinned crookedly at his little brother, he wore a green v-neck, baggy jeans, and some white sneakers that were untied. He chuckled, and gave the small boy a lovingly pat on the shoulder.

" Hey teddy! " Alvin exclaimed, as he gave the green clad chipmunk a brotherly hug.

" Hey Alvin! I was just wondering if you knew who this was? " Theodore held up a flyer, with a picture and writing at the bottom of the small poster, ' New Teen Hottie Pop Star', " Jeanette thinks she knows him for some odd reason. "

Alvin squinted his eyes, and read the ink ' Simon Seville. ' Hmm.. Oddly familiar name. The picture was of a boy his age, a bit taller than Alvin though he wore blue rimmed glasses that hid his gorgeous gray eyes, a blue hollister shirt hugged his small figure, as well did the skinny jeans did his lower half, and the messy hair suited him well.

Alvin felt a heart string pull, something in his brain puzzle together but yet he could not figure out who this boy was. So he simply shrugged and smirked at Theodore who thanked him anyways, and went back to Jeanette and the girls.

He smiled at his enthusastic baby brother, he was so full of life, and he had no memories of the heart breaking night when there so called adoptive mother had thrown them out, he was to young. But Alvin was very grateful for that, he never wanted Theodore to feel what he felt.

Alvin trudge home that afternoon, the others had gone to the gas station to stock up on food and booze, he mostly enjoyed the booze to be honest. He came across a bar, maybe he wouldnt have to wait for the others to return home..

He pushed throught the doors of the poorly lighted club, and walked towards the bar, he sat lazily in one of the teal colored chairs and spun around twice before placing his hands firmly on the dark brown wooden table.

Eleanor had given him some money for the bus and some snacks, but since he had walked home and wasn't hungry he didn't think she would mind if he spent his money otherwise, so he ordered a sex on the rocks and took a small sip of the achololic drink.

Alvin was ten drinks, and half way buzzed before the doors swung open and a blue clad chipmunk walked in.

**Okay that was only the first chapter so no flames! But i would like to know what ya think so please Review!**

**Oh! And tell me if you would like me to move forward with this story.**

**And so sorry for the spelling mistakes, if any.**


	2. Untold Stories

**A Whole New World**

_{Chapter Two; Untold Stories.}_

Alvin's brain was no longer in control of his actions, another drink glided down the counter as the red clad chipmunk caught it clumisly, water splashed on the counter seeing as Alvin spilled most of his drink. He giggled at himself, finding his little mess rather amusing.

The bar tender sighed, and grabbed the last clean towel they had Alvin didnt go easy on spilling his drinks eveywhere. " I need a new job... " she muttered and cleaned u the chipmunk's mess once again the doors slammed closed, inquiring that a new customer had entered the shop. The bar tender groaned, asking the heaves to just take her now, she soon knew her request would not be fulfilled and welcomed the teenage boy.

Alvin noticed this new figure walking amungst the tables of the poorly lighted club, he growled. Alvin was in his own world by now he thought this person was trying to steal his drink, so he clutched to the glass tightly, almost breaking the rather breakable substance.

He squinted trying to clearly see the dark figure towering over the bar, he was quite tall. He was wearing circles? No, no. They were glasses, yeah that was right. And he was wearing a very familar blue shirt, skinny jeans, and a pair of red sneakers. God dammit, where did Alvin know this dude?

He tried his hardest to try to lean over the counter to get a closer look, but his vison just got blurrier. He sighed in defeat, and laid his head weakly on the counter. Oh, he felt his head was about ready to explode.

Alvin was shaken awake by a shoulder ushing him lightly, he groaned and dug his head into his arms trying to escape the voice's calling for him. He sighed, and moved his head upward, his eyes bloodshot bags clearly visible, his temples throbbing. He looked horrible, like a corpse of some sort.

He growled, it was that guy! How dare he awake him, he then searched for his drink. To no avail. He had taken it, that little four eyed bastard! He shot up from his chair, and grabbed the bespecled chipmunk from the collor of his buttoned up shirt.

" Where is it?! " Alvin barked, awaiting impateienly for an answer, but the chipmunk only let a small squeal Alvin had managed to wrap his arm around the blue clad chipmunk's tiny neck. He was choking him.

The hazel eyed chipmunk began to panick, what was he suppose to do? Oh wait, maybe he should let go? Oh, right that would work. He loosened his grip and soon enough the blood and color returned to the blue clad chipmunks cheeks.

" Who are you? " Alvin asked, feeling a sudden urge to ask such a question.

The chimunk, took ahold of Alvin's hand trying to release the hand from his shirt, and get it the hell away from his neck! He gulped, " My name is Simon, Simon Seville.

**Okay sorry for the short chapter! I really wanted to update, so yeah. But this is a very critical point in the sotry so Review!**


End file.
